<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When He Knew by dplrium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847340">When He Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dplrium/pseuds/dplrium'>dplrium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Realisation, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dplrium/pseuds/dplrium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy knew when he knew.</p><p>When he knew he was head over heels for who everyone thought was one of the largest dorks on the planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When He Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello anyone who happens to stumble across this fic, thanks for reading! This is the first fic I've ever written, so forgive me if it's bad, ahaha, but I've been in the mcyt fandom for quite some time and wanted to contribute a lil' something. A special hello to anyone from happytwt :&gt;&gt;</p><p>Also, I wrote this in like, a day to procrastinate on actual work LOL.</p><p>If anyone has any tips for me to improve my work, please comment! I would love to hear your feedback :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Skeppy knew when he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he knew he was head over heels for who everyone thought was one of the largest dorks on the planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day was 17 January just this year, that’s right, the moment of truth hit him like a truck on his birthday. That day, he was just trolling BBH like usual, yelling and screaming his lungs out, and yet, BBH tolerated his bullshit like usual, perhaps even more seeing as its his birthday, and Skeppy felt a sudden pang of gratitude that there was someone who would even be willing to keep entertaining his immature ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad! Bad! Baaaaaaaaaad!” Skeppy yelled and giggled softly while putting his sweater paws over his face as Bad replied with an annoyed “What, Skeppy.” Up to his usual “annoy Bad'' antics, Skeppy once again yells “Give me attention, Baaaad”, dragging out the “Bad”, his snickering quickly becoming hysterical laughter as Bad huffed in mock annoyance and continued building his newest building on the Dream SMP. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy continued making his ingame character jump around Bad’s character, hitting Bad’s character sometimes just to get a rise out of Bad. To his chagrin, Bad still didn’t pay him any mind, so he sulked off to a corner of the map and returned back after a while, holding a cornflower in his inventory. He tried calling Bad again, this time in a singsong voice instead of yelling “Baaad~”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad’s character finally turned around to face his blue diamond character and hit his character with a trident accidentally. Or was it on purpose to serve as revenge? Letting that thought settle in his head, he babbled animatedly:”Bad, I got a lil’ gift for you.” Giggling like a young schoolgirl in love (wait, was he in love?), he slowly retrieved the cornflower from his inventory and presented it to Bad shyly. With a loud gasp of surprise, Bad gingerly picked up the cornflower and admired it in his hands, excitedly squealing,”Oh my gosh, thank you for the cornflower. Yaknow, it's silly that you decided to give me the cornflower, because this blue flower always reminded me of you Skeppy :D “. Skeppy’s heart skipped a beat as he listened to his best friend (but maybe he wanted something more?) ramble passionately about the cornflower and its significance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy often finds it cute how Bad appreciates every single little thing Skeppy gives him, even a silly little minecraft flower that he just picked up from the grass, and a warm and fuzzy feeling slowly bubbling in the pit of his stomach. As of late, he’s been getting this weird feeling in his stomach when he’s spending time with Bad, and he doesn't know what this feeling is but to him, it makes him comfortable to let his guard down around Bad. More often than not, when it’s a sleepless night for Skeppy and he’s lying in bed awake at 2am, his thoughts will be preoccupied with Bad and his cute antics. He sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his head of thoughts that have anything to do with the person right in front of him! (in game of course, though he’s been looking forward to the meetup with Bad) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HELLO EARTH TO SKEPPY” A sudden voice cut through his thoughts and as he slowly shook himself out of his stupor,  he saw the respawn screen on his computer monitor. Sighing lovingly, he chose the respawn button and spawned back next to Bad in their quartz mansion. “Why’d you kill meeee &gt;-&lt;”, Skeppy whined and began beating Bad’s character with his fists. “Ow ow stop Skeppy you’re going to kill me :( , I was so surprised that you called me cute that I accidentally punched you! Twas’ not my fault you only had 1 heart of health left!” Continuing to mumble under his breath, Bad held the cornflower in his hands and used his trident to fly away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staying abnormally silent, Skeppy hit pause on the game and screamed internally. He slumped down in his chair and placed his hands over his face, embarrassment visible on his face. He did not just call his best friend cute out loud? That was meant to be an inside thought! Luckily though, Bad just thought he was being “muffiny” (Bad’s words!) and left him to do his thing. Calming himself down, Skeppy took a swig of the water besides him and nearly choked as he thought about Bad being cute yet again! (Man, what was wrong with him today, acting like a dumbass around his </span>
  <span>crush</span>
  <span> BEST FRIEND WHAT WAS HE THINKING!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ou listening skeppy?” For the second time in a row, the clear crisp voice cut through his scattered thoughts yet again. Skeppy immediately shot up in his chair as if he wasn't just thinking about his bestest friend in the world (platonically or romantically, who knows? Certainly not him). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah Bad, wassup? Sorry, I kinda dozed off there”, Skeppy giggled sheepishly, as Bad began garbling on and on about his new building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this is definitely a lot more beautiful than your other builds LUL'' Skeppy teased Bad, just to see how he would react. As expected (because Skeppy knew Bad like the back of his hand), Bad whined Skeppy’s name and began to play-fight with him. Skeppy laughed until his stomach hurt as he led Bad on a goose chase throughout the whole SMP. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like a second, the clock reached 5.00pm and Bad’s phone alarm rang out. Apologizing profusely, Bad told Skeppy that he had to take Rat on a walk and left the game. With a heavy heart, Skeppy, too, left the game and crumpled on his bed like a pile of unwashed laundry. Letting out a feral scream, Skeppy kicked his legs into the air and scoffed under his breath, still refusing to accept the reality that he has fallen in love with Bad,”Nah, there’s no way, of course I’m not in love with my BEST FRIEND. Even if I was, there’s no way Bad would like me back right?”. There was simply no way Bad would like someone like Skeppy, right? Doubts and uncertainties began to cloud his mind. Smashing his head into his pillow, Skeppy let out a groan. He does not want this to get in the way of their  friendship, so he tries to push thoughts of Bad out of his head. Skeppy reasoned with himself,”I would be okay with admiring Bad from afar as I am still very grateful that Bad has come into my life, regardless of our relationship.” This sounded just like a mantra and didn’t really do much to convince Skeppy however. Skeppy closed his eyes and decided to ring Bad later in order to soothe the part of his brain that went haywire around Bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bad? Can we talk?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this was at least a lil' bit enjoyable! Yeah, I know I left the ending ambiguous, so interpret that how you will ;) But please comment, I would love to hear feedback :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>